


A Whole Book of Runes

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max and the Gray Book, a match made in the Institute.





	A Whole Book of Runes

Max going to a mundane school was mentioned in  **Daddy and Poppa's Wedding** and  **Robert is Lucky, He's Already Dead** (which I will return to). Let's find out the details.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits quietly as Magnus reads the letter and Alec paces.

Magnus glances at his husband, "You're the Head of the Institute, can't you override this?"

Alec walks over and sits in a chair, "Of course, but that will only make it worse."

Magnus reads from the letter, " _Max is an intelligent boy, but his classmates have expressed a discomfort with his knowledge of many things beyond what he should know_." Magnus glances at Max, "Runes?"

Max giggles, "Yes, Poppa."

Alec sniffs, "His classmates are ten to thirteen year old ShadowHunters, if they are uncomfortable with a seven, almost eight, year old warlock knowing more about runes than them, than maybe Max isn't the problem."

Magnus returns to the letter, " _We are sad to inform you that at the end of this school year, Max will no longer be allowed to learn beside ShadowHunter children_." He throws the letter on the table, "Sad my ass. So where do they expect Max to go to school?"

Alec shrugs, "When I spoke to Headmaster Garfield, he said that he would help create a transcript for Max."

"We don't need anything from that man. Max has all his school work to prove that he's an excellent student."

Max unfolds the brochure he had been holding in his lap. He pushes it across the table to Magnus, "I can go here, Poppa."

Magnus looks at the brochure, "Manhattan School for Exceptional Students? This is a mundane school, Max."

Max nods, "I know."

Magnus hands the brochure to Alec. He sits back, "You would have to be glamoured all day."

Max tilts his head and his skin goes brown. His blue eyes sparkle, "Not a biggie, Poppa."

Alec reads the brochure, "It's six blocks from the Institute."

Max nods, "After school, I can walk over, do my homework and wait for you, Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "You've been giving this some thought."

Max nods, "I noticed the looks from the kids and Headmaster's annoyance when I answer questions. This semester I haven't felt welcome. So, I've been researching mundane schools and found this one."

Alec's eyes narrow, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Max shrugs, "It wasn't that big a deal, Daddy."

Alec nods, "It's probably best that I only found out about this now." He glances at the brochure, "The entrance exam for the fall semester, is in three weeks."

Max nods, "I've been studying."

"Is this what you want, blueberry?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay then." He looks at his husband, "Magnus?"

Magnus nods, "As long as Max is happy, I'm good."

"Great, hopefully there's still time to apply."

Max smiles, "I already applied, and they sent me the approval to take the exam."

"Oh, since?"

"End of April."

"Wow. Did you know about the letter?"

Max shakes his head, "No. I just didn't want to deal with them anymore."

Alec pulls Max's chair closer and hugs his son, "Blueberry, you should have told us that you were having issues."

"I know, but I didn't want to upset you or Poppa."

Alec holds Max's face in his hands, "Upset  _ **us**_? Blueberry, why would we be upset?"

"Their main problem was me being there because of you. They felt I was given special treatment because my father is the Head of the Institute."

"What special treatment did you get?"

Max shrugs, "Not really sure, but that is what  _they_  thought. I would hear them talking when the Headmaster wasn't in the room."

Magnus nods, "Jealous, that's all it is. We taught Max how to read, write, do math."

Max interrupts, "And draw runes, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "That as well, Max. The only reason you were there, was so that you could get a more rounded education than what we could give you here at home."

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Blueberry, there's only a week left, so if you want to stay home, that's okay."

Max smiles, "No, I'll go Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, "Good, embarrass them until the last minute."

Max giggles, "Exactly, Poppa."

Alec nods, "I hope the Headmaster never needs something from me in the future."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max aced the entrance exam, as he and his fathers knew he would, and was able to enjoy the summer knowing that he would be starting a new school in September.

Max was welcomed with open arms, something that he didn't experience with his former ShadowHunter classmates, and the teachers adore him.

After a week, he has a routine. He finishes school, then walks the six blocks to the Institute.

When he went to school in the Institute, he would portal to the loft after classes and do his homework at the kitchen table. He didn't want to spend more time in the Institute than he had to. His dislike for his classmates was greater than the love he had for his second home.

But now, he does his homework in the War Room. He drops his glamour, spreads his books on a table and relaxes. After he finishes his homework, he goes upstairs to his father's office to wait until Alec is done with his paperwork. Then Max opens a portal and they go home.

One afternoon, Max only has a few math pages to do and a couple chapters to read. Once his homework is done, he looks around the War Room, bored. He packs his books in his backpack and sends it to his room.

Izzy is at a monitor, he walks over and kisses her cheek. She hugs him, "Hey, you."

"Hey, Aunt Izzy."

"Homework done?"

"Uh huh."

She laughs, "You still have over a hour to kill before your Daddy is ready to leave."

Max sighs, "I know."

"You could go to the library."

Max looks around and whispers, "Am I allowed in there?"

She laughs, "Of course, why not?"

"I'm not a ShadowHunter."

"So? It's a library, not just for ShadowHunters, but for anybody who loves books." She winks at him, "Besides, if anyone gives you a hard time, all you have to do is mention who your father is. End of discussion. Right?"

He giggles, "Right." He kisses her cheek, "Thanks Aunt Izzy."

She smiles, "You're welcome, Max. I'll let Alec know where you are."

He nods as he leaves the War Room and walks to the elevators. He takes one upstairs and walks down the hall to the library. He walks in and smiles. So many books in one place. He looks around at the different displays.

One book on a pedestal catches his eye and he walks over to it. He carefully opens it and smiles.

Runes, nothing but runes. Some he recognize but a lot that he doesn't.

He looks around, there are a few ShadowHunters at tables. Max carefully picks the book up and carries it to a table. He sits down and turns to the first page to start reading.

He loses track of time until he feels a gentle hand rubbing his back. He looks up.

Alec smiles, "Hey, blueberry, ready to go home?"

Max is tempted to answer 'no', but instead he says, "Daddy, this book is awesome."

Alec laughs, "That's the Gray Book, every rune known is in that book."

"Every rune?"

"Yes, Max."

"Wow."

"Time to go."

Max looks at the book, then back at his father, "Really?"

Alec laughs, "Max, the book will be here tomorrow."

"Okay, Daddy, but there are so many runes that I don't know."

Alec laughs, "Pick a couple and I'll show you how to draw them. After we eat dinner."

Max nods and turns a few pages. He snaps his fingers and smiles at the page in his hand. He hands the page to Alec and closes the book. He stands and carries the book back to its pedestal. He carefully, almost gently, places it back in place. With a nod, he walks back to his father, "Okay, Daddy." He takes the page back from Alec.

Alec laughs, "Ready to go?"

Max nods, "Yes."

"Okay then. Where's your books?"

"Already in my room. Portal?"

Alec nods, "Of course."

Max giggles as he opens a portal and holds his father's hand as they walk through. He runs into the kitchen, "Poppa, there's this awesome book in the library, did you know?"

Alec laughs as he walks over and kisses his husband. Magnus smiles, "Gray Book?"

Alec nods, "Yes, our son found the book of his dreams."

Max giggles, "Poppa it's full of runes."

Magnus nods, "Yes, Max. I've seen the book."

"Runes, every page has runes on it." He shows his father the page he copied.

Alec laughs as he walks into his bedroom to change his clothes.

Magnus smiles, "A new rune?"

"Yes Poppa. There's a whole lot of new runes that Daddy is going to show me how to draw."

Magnus laughs, "Max, your Daddy might have to put you on the payroll as a rune tutor."

Max giggles, "I'm only eight, Poppa."

Alec walks back into the kitchen and starts setting the table, "True, but your knowledge of runes is greater than most ShadowHunter children twice your age."

"I love runes."

Magnus laughs, "Since you were a baby."

Max's eyes sparkle, "A whole book of runes."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Alec wash the dishes after dinner. Max runs into his room as Alec puts the last plate in the rack to dry.

Magnus laughs as he makes a martini, "Alexander, don't you dare leave the kitchen."

Alec laughs as he sits down at the table and looks at the page, "The protected rune."

Magnus sits on the sofa, "Why am I not surprised."

Max runs to the table and sits next to his father. He hands Alec a marker and his sketchpad, "Ready, Daddy."

Alec kisses his forehead. He draws the rune as Max watches. Max draws it, but it's a bit off. Magnus watches tv as Alec and Max go back and forth drawing the rune.

Two hours later, Alec sits next to Magnus on the sofa as Max dances.

Magnus laughs, "You got it, blueberry?"

Max giggles, "Ten perfect ones in a row, Poppa."

"That's great."

Max nods as he walks over and sits next to Alec, "Another one tomorrow, Daddy?"

Alec nods, "As long as your homework is done, no problem."

Max kisses his cheek, "Thank you."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Excuse you, monopolizing my husband's time with one rune every night?"

Max giggles, "Uh huh."

Alec laughs, "Not every night, Magnus. Max doesn't go to school on the weekend."

Max giggles, "Daddy, I'm going to make a special trip to the Institute on Saturday and Sunday."

Alec laughs as Magnus stands and walks over to their son, "Max Christopher Lightwood-Bane, you had better be kidding."

Max giggles as he stands and puts his arms around his father's waist, "Of course, Poppa."

Magnus picks him up, "You had me worried there for a second." He kisses Max's forehead.

Alec stands and hugs his family, "I kind of thought he meant it as well."

Max giggles, "Silly Daddy. Silly Poppa."

Alec kisses his cheek, "Silly Max."

Max giggles, "Is there an ice cream rune, Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "No blueberry, there isn't."

"There should be."

Magnus sniffs, "That is a rune I would not like."

Max giggles, "What if it had a tea rune as well."

"Are you trying to give us a hint, Max?"

Max rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "Maybe, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "I could go for some butter pecan ice cream myself."

Magnus sighs, "Fine."

Max giggles and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Thank you, Poppa."

Magnus puts Max down and opens a portal. Max holds his fathers' hands as they walk through.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

To me, the best part of this series is being able to give a backstory to things taken for granted in the other series. In this case, Max's love for runes.

[The protected rune.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2cf2b7848f001c681ddbfa225680b47c/tumblr_inline_pnefh56C4R1ut0drj_250.png)


End file.
